The Death of the King
by CordeliaLove
Summary: My dark version of the end of the world at the hands of the Saiyan. B/V fic. After a few years I'm baaaaaack and ready to finish the story. Anyone still interested in hearing the end? Let me know!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 revised

Chapter 1

The air was thick like chilled butter. The pressure roared around him, humming in his ears and squeezing every inch of his taut body. It hugged him fiercely like a child, its strength almost doubling him over at times as he sliced through the air. Sweat glistened across his snarling face, the drops shuddering and nearly rising into the air as the pressure increased. He growled and slammed his fist into metal, his visage alight with the sparks that echoed his blow. The machine fell to the ground, another soaring forward to replace it.

As the small machinery took each hit it fell back, as if beaten, before whirring back to life with the measurement of his own ki, delivering bolts of electricity that matched his level. He flipped sideways to dodge the ki blast, then crouched low, like a panther, to the floor as a second bot whizzed by his head. He steadied himself, rocking back and forth in hid crouch, then he rose with a snarl and, with a spinning kick, knocked both of them to the floor loudly, grabbing the third as it rounded on him and hurling it against the wall.

The machines were a new invention, and adaptation on what the Brief's family had developed for him. But Vegeta was already bored.

He ground his teeth against the screeching of metal as the defeated bots slid against the floor, struggling to rejoin the fight. His fist mashed the red button to his left and a new batch sang out of the entrance, eager to join the ranks. He growled as he crouched, her arms tensed, his eyes eyebrows drawn, and then he leapt into the fray.

He could feel his power beneath the surface surging. It spun his insides, rose to a glass ceiling in his chest but refused to break through. When he closed his eyes he could almost see it; the spark of gold that whooshed around his rib cage. He cursed as a bot took advantage of his reverie, scorching his shoulder with a small ki blast.

Vegeta shook his head and dove into the battle, his lips pulled back from his teeth. The gravity room had been more like his home for the past few months, but it seemed he had been spending far more time inside his head than anywhere else as of late. The more his power swelled, the more his thoughts raged inside him; plaguing him with memories, the fears, and the disgust.

On Vegetesai his life had been set in motion years before he was born. He was his destiny. He was the strongest of his kind and he reveled in it. His power was both feared and adored, and every whim he had was catered to. Any forms of opposition or displeasure were quickly eradicated by the millions of followers that worshipped him.

They had called him chosen.

His knuckles crunched into the metallic stomach of the bot and he growled at the memory. The crowds of millions, cheering his reign, their tails wrapped proudly around their waists as they bowed to him. And he, at the head of every event, every gathering, and his robes long and marked with the seal of his father, his arms crossed as he smirked into the faces his people…he had been something truly magnificent.

But now he was stuck on a planet that, had it been 10 years earlier, he would've eliminated without difficulty, and with pleasure. But instead of destroying it, he was fighting to _protect_ it. To protect its weak people, the same race that had previously knelt at his feet on Vegetesai. They were considered the lowest of all the slaves; barbarians, frail, aging. On his planet the women from Earth were held in brothels in the poorest areas of the city, given rags to wear if they were lucky, slash marks if they weren't, while the men were humiliated further, forced to fight each other, or do the chores the saiyan slaves were too proud to complete themselves.

But his planet was gone; destroyed before he could be crowned King. He was a lost prince tied to a race of weaklings, and forced to fight for them by the one survivor of his dead race.

Kakarott.

Vegeta sneered and reached back to deliver a crushing blow to the bot flying toward him.

Kakarott was simple minded. He was strong, powerful, a deadly warrior when it was brought out of him. But he was no more Saiyan than Vegeta was human. He had lost his wits, completely forgetting his infant training. He didn't recognize Vegeta as his prince and refused to show him the respect that was expected from every Saiyan. Kakarott would not yield to his race's ways.

The fool had committed crimes that Vegetesai would've seen him dismembered for. He had adapted to human ways and even taken a human mate, which resulted in the half breed brat.

Vegeta snarled in disgust, taking his rage out on a bot that sang past his head. On Vegetesai half breeds were put down. The race was exclusive, and those who wished to taint it were put to death. Alien slaves, however, were quite common. The only protection weaker beings had on his planet was from their owners, if they chose to give it. Any slave could be taken by someone stronger at any time, but to take an alien as a mate was criminal; punishable by death.

When Kakarott had arrived with the harpy, Vegeta had assumed the girl was his slave. But when he learned of their marriage, it took every cell in his body not to snap her neck before the larger man's eyes.

Vegeta's last living subject not only created a family of aliens and half-breeds, he was also a slave to human ways.

It was treason.

Vegeta grunted as a ki beam from a nearby bot nearly took his head off. The time spent in his mind was causing his training to become erratic. He had no planet to go back to, no loyal subjects, and a royal ego that could not be smothered by a thousand beatings; his time under Frieza being a prime example of that.

No, he was tied to the earth peaceably, unable to force the weaklings into submission with the fool halfwit guarding it. He had yet to defeat Kakarott, and he didn't know what would become of him after the androids were defeated. All he knew was that as he grew stronger, his mind grew wearier.

The loud hum of the gravity room slowly dwindled and each bot fell from the air, crashing to the floor of the gravity room. Vegeta let out a roar of frustration as the door opened.

"God, relax Vegeta, I'll just be a minute. You were about to fry the circuits in here and I'd rather not take another round of calls from neighbors complaining about their power going off."

It was the woman.

She cut into his training session as if crossing the street. Her blue hair piled messily on top of her head, and the red tank top she wore dipping dangerously low. She had proved to be the bane of his existence for the last few months.

Impertinent and loud, she would cross the dark prince as if he were common, even having the audacity to talk back to him in front of others as if he were her peer. She was smaller than Kakarott's wife, and just as daring. As she walked past he pictured her beaten, bleeding, kneeling before him with big blue eyes…

He shook his head angrily. The rage he held at her freedom, at the fact that this weak, frail woman could do as she pleased on this planet was barely unchecked as he watched her dig into the massive tool belt that was slung around her waist. That she would walk past him without her gaze cast to the ground, that she would hold such fearlessness in her eyes, that she would speak to him…

And all the while she flaunted her sexuality at him; wearing the smallest amount of material that could still be deemed clothing, and even going as far as to attempt to bait him on several occasions. She would have too much to drink and come looking for him, wobbling on her heels and leaning on his doorframe with her face painted, like a harlot at the door of the bordello.

Vegeta clenched and unclenched his fists, glaring at the floor.

"Woman…" he spat through clenched teeth, "I will not reach super Saiyan with these constant INTERRUPTIONS!" He roared, raising his eyes to hers.

Bulma rolled her eyes, unaffected.

"Chill out, 'Gita, I'll be gone in a second." She moved towards the circuitry but was blocked by Vegeta's heaving form. He was at the end of his tolerance.

He glared down at her, crossing his arms slowly.

"Out." He said, barely above a suppressed whisper.

Bulma snorted, moving to go around him, but he blocked her path again, his dark eyes fiery.

Her own eyes narrowed and she threw down her wrench, her hands flying to her hips as it clattered against the ground.

"Goddamit, Vegeta, I am NOT going to let you blow out the power again, now MOVE!" she raised her arms to push against his chest, grunting in frustration when he didn't budge.

Vegeta watched her for a moment, looking down at her arms and smirking as she tried to shove him. He wrapped his large hands around each wrist coolly, raising a thick brow and leaning into her surprised expression.

"Make me move."

Bulma glared up at him, her light blue eyes darkening in fury.

"Vegeta…" she said slowly, struggling against his grip and baring her small teeth, "this is MY house, MY property, and MY gravity room! Now let me go!"

Vegeta released her wrists and took hold of her slender arms, pulling her into his chest roughly, shocking her into silence. He lowered his head, his body beginning to tremble with fury, coming eye level with the woman, his smirk turning cold.

"You think because you have some power in this world that you have any sort of meaning," he spoke slowly, his expression twisting in anger.

"Vegeta, what-"Bulma tried to interject, twisting in his grip angrily.

"You are nothing."

She stopped, her eyebrow quirking in a mixture of rage and confusion. He glared into her eyes, willing her to understand; to submit.

"There are worlds, little one, which even you, in your _infinite_ wisdom, cannot imagine; worlds where pathetic weaklings like you would be sold to the highest bidder, whether for their pleasure or for your pain," He bared his teeth, his breath warming her lips," where your endless supply of money would be used for kindling in a fire surrounded by giants, beasts that could consume your body as easily as they draw breath."

Vegeta stepped forward against her, causing Bulma to stumble and back into the wall.

"The universe worships strength, human. It sniffs at your wealth. It sees you as a toy, nothing more. There is no good, no evil; only power…only strength. And on my planet, you would be on your knees before me."

He tightened his grip on her arms, his teeth bared as she parted her lips to voice her retort. She released a soft cry of pain, struggling not to tremble as his voice dipped to a growl.

"I was worshipped in this galaxy; feared and exalted simply for _being_. And one day, woman, I will show you fear. And then you will bow to me."

She blinked and the gravity room was empty; the only sounds on the hollow walls were Bulma's shaky breaths.

Her shoulders fell with relief and she rubbed her arms, taking a few tentative steps away from the wall, glancing around with a shaky breath. She ran a tentative hand over her hair, smoothing it against the bun. When she was sure she was alone, she snorted loudly and she reached back into her tool belt, shaking her head as she approached the console.

"Prick…" She muttered, willing the trembling hands that reached into her belt to still.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -revised

Not long after Bulma had made quick work of the updates, smiling internally at her genius. She wiped the sweat from above her eyes and tucked her screwdriver back into her belt. Then she gripped the edges of the console, sliding herself out from under it.

She wiped her hands on her shorts and glanced around before pulling out a small notepad from her pocket. She marveled as she scribbled down the numbers. This was the fourth time that month that Bulma had had to adjust the gravity room due to a surge in Vegeta's power, and it didn't look like it'd be the last.

Bulma had been taking silent note of these power increases, but she couldn't ignore the fact that with his swell in power his behavior had become progressively more erratic.

He had never been a kitten, that was for sure, but she had grown used to the banter. In fact, she typically enjoyed it until Vegeta would say something hurtful and she'd want to poke his eyes out. But lately it seemed that the absence of a kingdom was bringing out the spoiled prince within.

She stood slowly, wiping off her wrench with a dish towel. She glanced around the empty gravity room, fighting a small grin that tugged the edges of her lips when she spotted the broken servo bots strewn around.

Though she'd never admit it, Bulma had originally found the prince intriguing. When she had asked him to come and stay at capsule corp., a small part of her had wondered if something might happen between the two of them. He was so strong…and although she was fascinated by mechanics and science, she couldn't resist the thrall of a man who could move mountains with his strength.

She'd made the odd advance, often hitting on him when Yamcha was being less than faithful. She would don her cutest outfit and lounge in the yard, hoping to catch his eye as he made his way from the kitchen to the gravity room and back, his typical route. He'd glare at her watchfully, his body tensed like a snake in the grass, but she saw the seconds of fire that rounded his eyes. He'd allow it to linger for a moment before shoving her rudely out of his path or making some offhanded comment about the "whores of Earth".

He was an arrogant bastard, but she couldn't ignore the bulging muscles, the chiseled features, or the large hands…

At first he had ignored her completely, which frankly pissed Bulma off. She was beautiful, smart, rich, and unused to being ignored by handsome men. It wasn't until he saw her coming and going through the large locked door behind the kitchen that he began to take notice.

The lab was kept on lockdown at all times, available only through a special key card that was given to Bulma, her father, and select Capsule Corp employees. It was usually bustling during the day, but late at night it would often find a lone Bulma, toiling into the wee hours.

It had been on such a night that the saiyan prince began to take notice of the little scientist. She'd been working hard on her favorite project, muttering and cursing under her breath as the thing refused to work properly. A cursory glance at the clock on the wall and a low groan from her belly had told her that 2am was break time.

She had sighed impatiently, taking her goggles off from around her blue ponytail, and wrapped the lab coat around her against the early morning chill.

Her breathing had quickened once she reached the top of the tall staircase leading back to the house, though not from exertion. She had stopped, a hand on her heart as she perked her ears to listen, her body suddenly on warning, she shook her head with the logic of a scientist and pushed the door open, screaming as Vegeta's massive chest flooded her view.

What happened next always sent a shudder through her as she remembered it, for it had been the night she almost died.

She had squealed in fright to see the prince on the other side of the door, her heart in her throat she lost grip of banister, gasping as the air left her lungs in fear. Her feet came out from under her and she flew back, her eyes wide as she tried to call out for help but lost the breath; she stiffened and prepared for the pain of falling two stories down the narrow steps to the concrete floor.

But the fall never happened. She had peeked an eye open to find herself just above the stairs, hovering there, a strong arm tucked under her legs as another wrapped around her back and waist. She glanced up with wide eyes to see the prince looking down at her in his arms, his features twisted into an annoyed rage.

"Stupid woman, you could've been killed!" he growled, flying to the door and tossing her roughly to the living room carpet.

She landed with a yelp, and tossed her bangs out of her hair angrily, only to find that he had disappeared before she could retort. Then she'd raced to her room where she spent the rest of the evening trying to control her trembling form.

She breathed deeply at the memory and tucked the wrench away. Her face was smudged with oil and her shorts, the incredibly short ones she'd worn when she got the readouts from the GR, the ones that had proved ineffective on the moody prince, were now stained. The morning had not gone as planned and she was eager to shower and get on with her day.

She wiped her hands on her shorts and left the GR, thinking about the after-shower possibilities; manicure, pedicure, shopping.

Not that she was all play, mind you. She did intend to head to the lab and begin work on her favorite invention, but she was still Bulma Briefs, and she had to look her best.

She hummed lightly as she crossed the lawn, the audible moans of her stomach convincing her to grab some breakfast before she showered. She groaned audibly, hoping that Vegeta had come and gone by then.

The sunshine was warming her skin and improving her mood slightly so she crossed her fingers and skipped up the stairs. She opened the large door leading into the kitchen and froze.

"Oh God…" Bulma grimaced at the sight of Vegeta at the other end of the table. He lowered his fork and simultaneously raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he said, with a hint of a smirk.

Bulma sighed and headed to the fridge.

"I wasn't talking about you, vegetable-head. I've had about enough of you for one day…" she reached into the fridge, her hand closing around a bottle of milk. "You know I'm getting sick of this whole "obey me or die" attitude." She slammed the door and began shaking the milk, her back to the moody houseguest.

She ignored the silence that followed, praying against her better instincts that he'd been wounded by her words and had stormed off. Opening the cupboard, she reached for a glass, then released it suddenly when she felt two warm hands on her waist, the glass tipping to the side and landing with a clunk. She was spun around abruptly and pressed against the fridge.

Vegeta's glared into her face, his eyes devoid of the sarcastic humor.

"You know, there are times when I think you may be some kind of masochist, Woman..." His grip on her waist tightened.

She rolled her eyes and reached for his hands.

"Oh fuck off, Vegeta, I don't have time-"

He slammed her against the fridge, her head smacking against the freezer audibly, sending her equilibrium spinning.

While she tried to refocus her vision Vegeta grabbed her face in one hand, the other pressed against her wrist, holding it above her head.

"You impudent bitch! Do you realize who you are speaking to? With all of your intelligence you continue to bait the_ killer_ living in your HOME?!"

She whimpered against his hand as he tightened the grip on her jaw.

She blinked through the moisture in her eyes, her gaze unwavering from his as a flame of fury began to dance in her belly, she narrowed her gaze.

"G…Goku would kill you…" she managed.

Vegeta released his hold on her face, pressing his body into hers he stared into her eyes, expressionless. Then he chuckled quietly, his hand moving to stroke her cheek lightly.

"_Goku..." _he chuckled again, his eyes narrowing._ "…_you stupid woman."

He reached for a tendril of hair that had fallen from her ponytail, moving it out of her eyes with a surprising amount of gentleness, then taking the other wrist and holding it with the first, pinning her with his massive body. He growled into her wide blue eyes.

"I will surpass that fool. I know you've seen the increases in my power, the height that my strength is taking me; you'd be dim not to have seen. I will surpass him and you will have no one to run to." He ran his hand lightly down her side and back to her hip, watching her thoughtfully.

"Vegeta…let go of me right now." Bulma glared into his eyes, her voice at a hoarse whisper.

His smirk disappeared and, surprisingly, he slowly backed away, releasing her.

"You will learn some respect, woman; even if I have to beat it into you."

Then he turned and left the kitchen, slamming the door as he went.

She jumped at the sound and reached a hand to her face, rubbing her jaw softly. Turning to lean on the counter, she reached around to feel the back of her head. It throbbed slightly but there didn't seem to be any lumps.

"Dammit…" she muttered, turning to the cupboards. Deciding she wasn't as hungry anymore, she stomped to the stairway, anger beginning to replace the fear.

She wouldn't let him get to her. Power or not she knew that if it came down to it, Goku would protect her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After her shower Bulma headed eagerly to her lab and became immersed in her work. The lab was quiet, save for the tinny music coming out of the small radio next to her. She sighed at the formulas in front of her. She had been putting all her effort into one project this past month: the dragon ball radar.

The dragon ball radar was _her _project. She had many projects utilized in the capsule corporation, but the radar was truly hers. Very few knew about it and no one was allowed to touch it except for her. It was kept under lock and key in the lab to ensure it never fell into the wrong hands.

She shuddered slightly as her thoughts drifted to Vegeta; his cold hand around her neck…his dark eyes, so full of hate for her and her race. She closed her eyes against the thoughts of what Vegeta might do with her invention, had he known it still existed.

The story that went around the corporation was that the radar was destroyed. It was too dangerous, they would say, so Dr. Briefs had made sure that it would never get into the wrong hands. And that was initially the plan, but Bulma's curiosity, her love of science, and her desire to know how everything worked and why was what kept the radar from destruction. Her father had handed it over to her with the condition that no one knows it exists, and that it never leaves the lab.

So here she was, a pair of microscope goggles pulled tightly around her head, the faintest hint of a smile tugging on her lips. She never felt more alive than when she was onto something. The radar had been malfunctioning for quite some time but it seemed that she was beginning to figure it out.

There was just one problem: Bulma really had to pee.

She had been sitting for hours, sipping water between scribbling, and now she seemed to be unconsciously bouncing around in her chair.

"Crap…" She muttered, never happy to be taken away from a brainstorm.

She stood and stretched like a cat, groaning. Then she reluctantly slid the goggles off of her face and headed up the stairs, glancing back once at her invention.

A few rooms over, Vegeta was angrily stalking from room to room, tearing doors open in his search.

"Woman!" He bellowed.

The machine had overheated and Vegeta was not one to take breaks. He had already been resting for too long and he was eager to get his machine running smoothly again. He scoured the bottom floor but felt no sign of her.

He groaned inwardly when he realized where Bulma must be, and while he had no fear of the tiny woman, he was also in no mood for the fight that would ensue once he disturbed her from her work.

He stormed to the kitchen, smirking as he noticed the large door behind it was left ajar, he pushed open the door and made his way down the stairs, scanning for her ki. He reached the bottom and frowned. He couldn't sense her anywhere.

Crossing his arms, his eyes fell on a desk with the name plate "Bulma Briefs", and while he was not interested in any of her inventions, he couldn't avoid staring, slack jawed at what he saw.

It was the radar. The one that the Briefs family had sworn was destroyed.

He took a few steps toward, his body on alert in case the woman was coming back. The radar lay unprotected on her desk among piles of papers with numbers he didn't care to understand. He picked it up gingerly and pressed a button on the front, his eyes widening in anticipation.

Nothing happened.

He hmphed and shook it a few times before dropping it on the desk angrily. Apparently _everything_ in this compound was currently broken.

He spun around and was face to face with an infuriated Bulma.

"Vegeta…just what the HELL do you think you're doing in my lab!?" Her fists were clenched, small teeth bared.

"I go where I please, woman." He said quietly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh that's right, you're a prince so you can do as you please? Well this isn't your world, asshole, so you go where I say you can go or you find another place to live, got it?" Her small face flushed red angrily as she shouted at him.

Vegeta was silent, studying her as she shrieked, wincing a bit. Then he threw his head back in laughter.

"Something funny, vegetable head?" Bulma's hands were on her hips.

The laughter was cut short as his dark eyes lit up in flames, his arms seizing hers, he glared down at her.

He was quiet for a long time before speaking, reveling in the silence.

"You are right…" he traced his finger down her nose, glancing back at the radar "this isn't my world…yet."

Then he stepped around her and headed back up the stairs.

Bulma stood still and stared at the radar, her heart pounding in her tiny chest, she whimpered softly. She picked it up, holding it tightly to her chest, and ran to phone Dr. Briefs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-REVISED

"Oh Bulma, you worry too much."

"But Chich, you didn't see the look in his eyes…" Bulma twirled the cord around her fingers. Vegeta's words had chilled her to the core. She now sat cross legged on her bed, having talked to her father at length before calling her best friend, hoping for some solace.

"Bulma listen; he's just an angry little man who enjoys scaring people. You know my Goku would destroy him if he ever laid a hand on you!"

"Yeah…that's the thing…" she bit her lip, not sure if she should relay the information she'd been gathering yet. She sighed. "…Vegeta's been getting stronger. I've seen it."

"So? Goku trains every day, there's no way that short little monster could ever catch up to him."

Bulma smiled, giggling as she pictured Chichi saying this with fury in her dark eyes, her arms flying through the air, her hand attached to a rolling pin.

"Chichi, I know you're biased because you love the guy, but you have to admit; it's a possibility. Plus, he found the radar! I saw him looking at it!"

Chichi sighed.

"First of all, I just don't believe he could ever defeat my Goku. He doesn't have it in him. Goku has a brave soul and a good heart. Vegeta is hollow inside. And second, you just talked to your father and he says the radar is safe. He's taken care of it."

"But…" Bulma interjected.

"No buts! It's safe. And let's say he did find it; you said yourself the thing doesn't work. So what's to worry about?"

"Yeah, you're right…" she said, her eyebrow raising a bit, wondering if she should tell her about the improvements she'd made to it…deciding against it for safety.

"Of course I'm right. Now you go back to work and just watch your back. If there's anymore drama I will send Goku over there in two shakes, you hear me?"

She giggled. "Yes, _mom_, I hear you."

She sighed again.

"Thanks Chichi, I feel a lot better."

"Good. Now go invent something."

Bulma laughed and hung up the phone.

About 100 yards away Vegeta strained against the gravity, the red warning lights glaring over his sweat laced body. The room was screaming at him; cautioning him against the amount of gravity he was under, and against the amount of energy he was outputting; but he couldn't stop.

The vein in his neck bulged against his skin and he grit his teeth against the pain. His knees were bent under the weight and his entire body shook with coiled tension.

His eyes clamped shut, he roared in pain, finally hitting the button on his left and dropping to the floor on his back, his chest heaving.

He lay like that for a long time, watching the ceiling of the gravity room as one watches the stars. He scowled at the metal, so fragile in its power that he had bent and twisted it many times without meaning to.

It was a feeble cage for a Prince, but for a long time it was the only place where he could let his thoughts go and just do what came naturally.

Until now.

Now he had no escape. Everywhere he went his death stared him in the face. He could never fully adapt to human ways, so where was the hope for him? His kingdom was gone, his last living subject a traitor…

Vegeta closed his eyes, bringing his hands to his face and rubbing angrily.

He thought back to the woman; the look on her face when she'd caught him with the radar…

Her rage had amused him. If only she didn't have the fool to guard her, he would bring her to her knees. He pictured her begging…begging for mercy, begging to be spared…and begging to serve him.

A growl escaped his lips. She had power here…it infuriated him even more than the treason of his counterpart, Goku. She spoke to him with little to no fear, but he'd seen moments. Moments where her blue eyes had quivered, the fire behind them bowing and swaying in the wind of his rage.

He put a hand behind his head, glaring at the metal and wires.

Then he smirked to no one in particular.

2am

The harsh red numbers glared over Bulma's eyelids, forcing them open. She moaned sleepily and rubbed her forehead, encased in darkness, unable to escape her plaguing thoughts.

'You are nothing.'

The words whispered around her menacingly, keeping the sleep at bay.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up, throwing the blanket to the side. Ordinarily the dark prince's words never followed her for very long, but this time it had been different…_he_ had been different.

She wrapped her arms around herself, fighting the chill of the night. She adjusted her pink tank top, running a hand through her tousled blue hair, and stepped into the hallway. Whenever she couldn't sleep her mother would make her some decaffeinated tea. Unfortunately her parents were gone on business (when _weren't_ they) and she'd have to drink it alone.

The stone tiles were cold under her bare feet as she silently made her way in the dark. She had almost reached the counter top when she ran into something big and warm.

It grabbed her roughly by the arms and she screeched like a cat in its grasp, flailing her arms and legs. The thing chuckled then and covered her mouth with its hand, pulling her close to its hard chest with an amused growl.

"Now _this_ is the type of reaction I'm accustomed to."

"Goddamit, Vegeta, you scared the shit out of me!" She shoved herself away from him, placing a hand over her heart in hopes of slowing it.

Vegeta chuckled again, reaching out to turn the overhead lights on, his eyes trailing her form for a bit as his smirk disappeared.

He turned away to search the cupboards.

"What are you even doing up this late?" She ran a nervous hand through her hair, suddenly feeling a bit sheepish.

"Humans seem to require a great amount of sleep in order to survive." He turned back to Bulma, his mouth twisting in a sneer, "apparently it takes quite a bit of energy to be that weak."

Bulma rolled her eyes and scanned the kitchen for her teapot.

"Whatever, Vegeta." She quietly began to fill the pot with water as Vegeta dug into a bag of pretzels. She set the pot on the burner and clicked it on, spinning around to get a mug.

Vegeta quietly watched her.

She stopped when she felt his dangerous eyes on her, spinning with her arms crossed; she ran a hand through her long hair with a sigh.

"Can I help you with something?" she said, suddenly getting tired.

He continued to stare, his eyes lingering on her form as he dragged them across her skin, his mouth expressionless.

She blushed hotly, pushing her long bangs away from her face, her lips twisting into a sneer.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to stare?" she pouted.

He looked back into her eyes, and then surprised her with a response.

"No. On my planet, women are not so…presumptuous."

She snorted. "Yea, you Saiyans seem like the type that would only use women for one thing…" she turned to the cupboard, cursing herself for bating him.

He watched her sweep to the cupboard and he moved closer, setting the bag aside, his scent assailing her.

She reached for a mug, her eyes glued to her hands, she set it down on the counter, nearly jumping at the clink that broke through the silence.

He set his large hand over the mug as she reached for it, sliding it out of her grasp with a smirk and closing the distance between them.

"And what would that one thing be, woman?" his voice became husky.

She scoffed, crossing her slender arms over her chest and taking a step back.

"Probably cleaning, and doing laundry, and everything you male Saiyans were too lazy to do!" She attempted to reach around his massive frame, scowling as he slid the mug further away.

"Is that what you think?" he smirked darkly.

Bulma shook her head, trying to regain control.

"Whatever, I don't care!" She moved away but was stopped by his hand on her upper arm, surprised at its gentleness.

"You are wrong, woman." She took in a shaky breath, turning her head to the side to listen, her eyes on the door. He chuckled, feeling the muscles in her thin arm tense. "We had slaves to do things like cleaning and laundry…women had…other duties…."

Bulma rolled her eyes again and rolled her shoulder, scowling as she tried to shake off his grip.

"You're disgusting." She muttered through gritted teeth.

His smirk disappeared. His voice was like ice.

"You will never learn, will you?"

She spun then, her body humming with anger.

"Never learn? Oh no, I think it's YOU that will never learn, pal!" she shoved her finger into his chest, stepping closer.

He looked down at his chest, then back at her expressionless.

"This is my world, Vegeta. I don't care what the "universe" defines as equal; I care about what I define as equal…and you're not it… You're beneath me." she spat, her voice lowering to a growl.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, his jaw beginning to work silently.

She continued, her mouth working of its own will, months of frustration forcing it to spew her darkest thoughts.

"That's right, you heard me. You need me! You need a place to stay, a place to train, and I give you those things and more! And still you treat me with disrespect. You should get down on your knees and BEG me not to throw you out on your ass!" she yelled, jumping a bit as the echo around the kitchen rounded her ears.

He was silent for a long time, watching with tight lips. His teeth bared, he growled and pulled her towards him, his eyes dark and malicious.

"Let go of me, you bastard…" She struggled in his iron grip, her tone unnervingly calm.

He smirked, his face softening.

"I've had slaves like you, you know. On Vegetesai… we called them pets." He emphasized the word, watching her in amusement.

She choked on a response, her face reddening in fury.

"Some of the more insubordinate slaves needed to be…broken. I became quite good at the process." He affectionately ran a hand over her hair and then cupped her chin.

She jerked her head violently.

"I am not your fucking slave, you bastard! And if you don't let me go right now I'll not only kick you out, I'll make sure that Goku sends you_ back_ to hell!"

Vegeta grasped a handful of her hair and jerked her head back, satisfied at the cry of pain emitted from her pouting lips. He shoved her into the counter, snarling into her wide, frightened eyes. He watched her tremble for a moment, his lips pulled back from his teeth.

"There has never been a slave I could not break." He whispered.

Then he pulled her to him, kissing her hard with a growl, his hands exploring her body greedily.

She pushed against him with her palms, crying out against his kiss. She twisted and howled in his grasp until he picked her up and slammed her behind down onto the counter, knocking the wind out her. She whimpered in pain and surprise, her fists grabbing handfuls of his shirt as she tried to push him away. He chuckled at her and pushed her wrists down to the counter, his face dangerously close to her own.

He watched her tremble under his gaze, his smirk widening, then he leaned down, his teeth bared, and ripped the straps of her tank top with his sharp fangs. It fell from her shoulders and pooled around her waist.

"Vegeta, stop! Stop it!!" She screamed, raising her arms to cover herself.

He clutched both of her wrists and growled against her neck, grinding himself against her.

"You cannot deny your lust, Woman. I've smelled it. I've seen the desperate attempts." He husked, wrapping one hand around her breast and squeezing painfully.

"No, please stop! Please!!" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face. She struggled against him and he groaned in response as she writhed.

He shoved her shaking form back against the cupboards and threw her legs apart, reaching for the hem of her shorts. She shrieked and lashed out with her fists, fighting like a mad thing in his arms. Vegeta laughed and grabbed her by the back of the hair, causing her to cry out.

She stiffened at the sound of her shorts ripping around her waist as he tugged at them with his free hand. He pulled her face close to his and whispered into her cheek.

"I will enjoy breaking you, you brazen wretch. You have disrespected me for the last time."

Then he shoved himself inside of her as the teapot sang its conclusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-REVISED

The stone walls echoed with the tiny whimpers and deep groans as Vegeta violated his hostess. She fought him, her arms pressed against his chest weakly until her strength gave out and she collapsed against the cupboards with a sob, begging him to stop through hoarse whispers.

Vegeta released her hair and laid his hands on hers, trapping them against the countertop as he drove into her limp body, his eyes watching hers, his lips twisted into an evil smile. He growled and pounded himself into her small body, growing more aroused with each cry of pain he drew from her.

She struggled to free her hands, the tears streaming down her face as she begged. Her blue eyes were round and red rimmed, swollen as she pleaded for him to release her, screaming as he increased the strength of each thrust. She tipped her head back with a shriek as she felt her insides being stretched like a wet rubber band at the Saiyan's massive girth.

He came with a hoarse cry, pounding into her until the very end when he finally pulled away from Bulma's convulsing form. She collapsed to the side and pulled her knees to her chest, her lips quivering, her pale body bruised. She hugged her knees and stared at the floor, her eyes wide and glistening.

Vegeta stretched like a predatory cat and ran his hands through his hair. He smirked lazily at Bulma; her lips beginning to pull back from her teeth, her hair falling in limp blue tendrils around her face.

She watched him dress from the corner of her eyes and slowly raised her head. Her throat ached and her body felt like shattered glass, but it was numbed by the pain of her stomach attempting to leave through her throat. She swallowed hard and caught his eye as he stood to leave.

"…..you're dead."

Vegeta stared at her for a long time, his smirk fading. He stepped forward and reached a hand out, chuckling when she hissed like a snake, jerking her body from him violently.

He folded his arms and smiled at her.

"Yes, bring Kakarott to me." He said, turning to exit the kitchen.

"It's time to finish what I started."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She stared after him for a long time, her body shaking with a mixture of pain and hatred. The trembling finally subsided but her insides never stilled as she reached her leg down to come off the counter, crying out when her foot hit the floor.

She gingerly touched the thin trail of blood dripping down her leg, holding the finger up to her eyes with a low groan. Her clothes were falling off in tatters and her skin was blotted and grey. She hugged herself and stared around the kitchen, mechanically turning the burner off, the teapot having been swatted to the floor as Vegeta had attempted to tame her. She put the mug away, reaching low for the kettle on the ground; she slowly poured the water down the drain, staring at it, envying it as it disappeared down the sink. She bit her lip as it neared its end, swallowing hard until the pot fell from her hand and she collapsed to the floor, sobbing into her thin arms.

The kitchen provided no comfort, and the stone chilled her bare legs and she fought through a storm of tears to right herself. She roughly wiped back the tears, searching the kitchen frantically. She stood with a cry of pain, her legs bruised and her loins aching.

Her eyes fell on the cutting board and she pulled the cleaver from its block with shaking hands, weighing it in her grip and reaching for a long coat.

She spun towards the door, preparing herself to make a mad dash to her car, the knife poised in her hand, she raced through the dark, tripping a bit as the pain between her thin legs lit a fire through her body, then she threw herself into her car and sped away, silent tears flowing down her cheeks as she gripped the wheel.

A little while later she was huddled at the kitchen table with Chichi. After she'd told her story Goku had immediately flown off, his face hard and angry, like she'd never seen it before, and Chichi had stayed behind to get Bulma into a bath and some clean clothes. She'd been feeding Bulma for almost an hour, forcing more food onto her plate and shakily stirring in large pots, her black hair loose and wild and her eyes wide, but soundless.

No one had seen this coming.

Vegeta was evil, but he had been defeated. He was wished back from the depths of hell. No one had foreseen him betraying the people that saved him.

But they saw now.

And Goku was on his way to murder him.

Bulma jumped at the sound of Chichi's spoon hitting the counter.

"Oh Bulma, I should've been there…I should've come to visit more or stayed over or…" her dark, narrow eyes began to widen with tears.

Bulma forced a shaky smile, sniffling lightly as she turned to the woman.

"He would've hurt you, Chich…probably worse than me just for being Goku's wife." Bulma held her arms out to her friend, alternating roles of comforter and comforted. Chichi settle next to her and enveloped her into a hug, the smell of oatmeal and cinnamon soothing Bulma's nerves.

"It's ok…I'm safe now."

"I just can't believe that…that…_bastard _could've sunk this low! I hope Goku is killing him as we speak." Her voice grated as her eyes began to dim.

Bulma looked up to see Chichi lost in thought. There was something there that she'd never seen in her fiery friend before; something dark and purposeful.

"Chichi…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many miles away Vegeta was in the back lawn doing his usual callisthenic routine and smiling to himself.

He'd finally taken some action instead of rotting inside that metallic prison forever; a lap dog to the human race.

His smile turned into a scowl as the woman's face floated into view. Her eyes wide and frightened…her skin bruising easily under his large hands…

He shook his head angrily, kicking into the air with a smirk. It was rare on his planet for a slave not to want him, either for station or power, but there was the occasional alien girl who refused to submit, and he'd always taken great joy in remedying that.

The woman had been a great conquest. He'd taught her a lesson she wouldn't soon forget about playing with fire…

And now Goku was coming.

Everything was falling into place.

His training was interrupted when the Saiyan in question landed in front of him with a roar. He stood there for a long time, glaring at Vegeta in the moonlight, snorting and sputtering like a bull in the ring.

Vegeta smiled and crossed his arms.

"I was hoping you'd be here sooner. You've kept me waiting, Kakarott. I do not abide tardiness in my kingdom."

"This isn't your kingdom." Goku said through clenched teeth, the vein in his neck straining. "You've gone too far, Vegeta. I'm sorry, but I can't let you get away with what you've done."

"You're sorry." He chuckled. "Yes, Kakarott you are…but not for what you should be."

"Vegeta what are you talking about-"

"SILENCE!" he roared, his calm features turning murderous, "You presume to address me like an equal. I am the last of your kind, the PRINCE of your kind, and still you betray me."

Goku was silent, his rage tempered by his confusion.

"And now you come here with the intentions of dispatching me. You seek to kill what you should worship."

Goku clenched his fists angrily, baring his teeth.

"I could never worship a race that makes people into slaves; that takes whatever it wants…or…or _whoever_… without any remorse!" Goku's eyes were blazing with fire, thoughts of Bulma, bruised and weeping at his door, fueling him into frenzy.

Vegeta stepped forward and crossed his arms, glaring into the bigger man's eyes.

"Then you die as well."

And with that Vegeta leapt onto Goku, pounding him into the ground with a fury that he had kept completely hidden up until that point.

Goku held an arm above his face, trying to block the crushing blows, and with his other arm he reached back and thrust his fist into Vegeta's face, throwing him back on the ground.

Vegeta fell onto his back with cry of rage and quickly flipped to a crouching position, growling like rabid animal. He leapt into the night sky and threw ki blasts at his target, his angry face lit up by the light of the flares coming from his fists.

Goku dove forward to avoid the blasts and ran along the capsule house, dodging the explosions and ducking as large sections of the house began to weaken and fall with the attack.

He flew through the air, above the wreckage that was the Brief's kitchen, and aimed a giant blast at Vegeta. The dark prince dodged the fiery mass, laughing as he soared through the air.

"Is that the best you can do, Kakarott?!" He cackled darkly, landing on the ground and running towards Goku, his face awash in the pleasure of battle.

Goku shifted into a fighting stance, his arms tensed with the impending attack. He was not prepared for this. Other sparring sessions with Vegeta had gone his way, for the most part. They were challenging but he had always come out the victor in the end.

But he was fighting a new man this night.

Vegeta leapt forward, smashing his fists into Goku's face, leaving him bloody and disoriented as he searched for the source of his pain.

He crossed his arms in front of his face, blocking a punch and delivering a side kick to Vegeta's stomach, sending him stumbling.

His eyes narrowed as he unapologetically shot blast after blast into Vegeta's chest, roaring and growling until his legs grew weak beneath him and his hair shined to a golden fire. The dust billowed like a hurricane, sweeping around and through him, his vision blurred as he screamed his anger to the world.

He finally stopped, falling to his knees, his chest heaving.

Where Vegeta had stood there was nothing but a crater.

He coughed into the ground, breathing deeply. He rose slowly, his face a mixture of emotions, then he stopped; suddenly sensing that this wasn't finished.

And like an answer to his thoughts he was knocked back onto the ground by a giant wave of golden energy.

Vegeta slowly rose from the crater Goku had made in the earth, surrounded by his yellow ki and bursting with sinister electricity.

Vegeta was a Super Saiyan.


End file.
